


Got the Groove

by Cherry Bomb (ShowMeAHero)



Category: Marvel
Genre: Dating, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 18:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13300809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeAHero/pseuds/Cherry%20Bomb
Summary: prompt: “a Steve Rogers x Reader + Bucky where they go to a diner (Riverdale vibes lol) and eat and she gets a milkshake and fries and idk, it’s just fluffy and soft and cute.”





	Got the Groove

You had had a  _ long  _ day at work. You loved your job, for sure, but it takes a lot out of anybody to work for such long hours every day. Steve had called you at work halfway through the day to ask after you and, once he heard how worn-out you were, promised he’d bring you out for a low-key night. Where you were going, you had no idea, but he had told you Bucky wanted to tag along just to hang out, so you were looking forward to it.

Once you finally got out of work, you went to sit on the bench outside your building, waiting for Steve to pull up. When you heard a motorcycle rumbling, you looked up, surprised. Usually Steve came in his car to pick you up, but he also knew how much you loved riding on the back of his motorcycle. You saw two coming, one with Steve and one with Bucky, and they stopped alongside the curb in front of you.

“Hey, (Y/N)!” Bucky called over the roar of his engine. Steve held out your helmet to you.

“Hop on,” he ordered, and you strapped the helmet on, secured your bag across your chest, and climbed on behind him. You wrapped your arms around him and laughed as the motorcycle took off at top speed down the street. You knew he would never drive recklessly, especially with you on board, making you feel both exhilarated and safe.

You weren’t on the ride for very long, and when you came to a stop and you got to look around, you realized you were downtown. The place was abuzz with nightlife, since it was a Friday night, and Steve hopped off before carefully helping you step onto the sidewalk.

“Where’re we going?” you asked, eyeing the street warily. Usually, you were all for a night on the town, but just looking at all the lights and people was giving you a headache after the day you had had.

“Just wait,” Steve said, taking your hand. Bucky stuffed his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket and grinned at you.

“Don’t worry,” he said, walking along on your other side as Steve led you both along. “I wouldn’t be here if Steve was making me go to some club or something.”

“Well, that’s just not true,” you said, making both of them laugh.

“Depends on the night,” Bucky allowed, as Steve guided you across the street and up to the front door of the local little dinner. The place didn’t have too many people inside, being too late for the early birds and too early for the younger crowd. Steve released you to hold the door open. Bucky breezed past him, grinning, and you followed, stopping to kiss Steve on the cheek.

You don’t know how Steve knew it, but this was  _ exactly  _ what you needed. The waitress brought the three of you to a booth and left you to look over the menu. As soon as she was gone, you leaned into Steve’s side; he smiled and put his arm around you, pulling you in close.

“Please, I’m trying to eat here,” Bucky said, pushing his sunglasses up on top of his head, holding his long hair away from his face. “I don’t want to lose my appetite before I’ve even ordered.”

“Shut it, Barnes,” Steve said, grinning. He kissed you on the top of your head. “Sorry you had a long day.”

“Nah, don’t be,” you told him. “It’s a lot better now.”

Bucky handed over his menu to you and you perused it before deciding on a simple milkshake and fries. Steve smiled at you when you ordered it before ordering the same, while Bucky got himself a burger along with his own milkshake and fries. He offered you a bite of it when it came, which you took.

“Love me a girl who can eat,” Bucky said, examining the bite marks left on his burger. “Watch out, Steve. I’ll take her first chance I get.”

“Lucky me, I’m not giving you any chances,” Steve shot back. Bucky laughed. Steve scooped up some of his milkshake with a French fry and flung it at Bucky, who immediately threw a fry right back.

“Please,” you said, “not at the table.”

You took advantage of their apologizing to fling milkshake at both of them.

“Oh, you’re a cheater,” Bucky laughed. Steve slid your milkshake out of reach.

“You’re being punished until you can prove you can be trusted,” Steve joked. You reached up and pulled him down towards you, kissing him thoroughly. When you pulled back, he slid your milkshake back.

“Thank you,” you said sweetly. Bucky whistled.

“What do I get if I take your milkshake?” Bucky asked. You took a sip of your milkshake and raised your eyebrow at him over the rim of the glass.

“Your ass kicked,” you said. Steve snorted, nearly choking on the fry he had been chewing. You settled back against the vinyl of the booth, content to watch the two of them bicker and joke as you ate your milkshake and fries, Bucky tossing jokes and questions your way now and then, Steve keeping his arm around you the whole time. Your headache seemed to vanish, your long day melting away under the soft lights and the good company.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my blog for imagines, which you can find and submit requests to [here!](https://imagine-in-the-fandoms.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
